dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greeny Phatom Kart
|image = Nintendo 64= |-| Playstation 2= |-| Greeny Arcade= |-| Dreamcast= |-| Game Boy Color= |-| Gamecube= |-| Xbox= |caption = The cover art |developer = "Balls" (N64, PS2, DC, Greeny Arcade, Plug N' Play, GBC, GameCube, Xbox) Slik Games South (FireOS, Android, iOS, Windows Phone) Ace Ltd. (Java ME) |publisher = Fox Interactive and Sony Wonder (N64, PS2, DC, Greeny Arcade, Plug N' Play, GBC, GameCube, Xbox) THQ (FireOS, Android, iOS, Windows Phone Java ME) |distributor = |director = |designer = |producer = |programmers = |artist = |writer = Robert Stainton |composer = |engine = GeoBob Engine 2 (N64, PS2, DC, Greeny Arcade, Plug N' Play, GBC, GameCube, Xbox) GeoBob Engine 4 (FireOS, Android, iOS, Windows Phone) |picture format = |resolution = |platforms = Nintendo 64, PlayStation 2, Dreamcast, Greeny Arcade, Plug 'N Play TV Games, Game Boy Color, GameCube, Xbox, FireOS, Android, iOS, Windows Phone,Java ME |released = '''Nintendo 64 PlayStation 2 Dreamcast Greeny Arcade Plug 'N Play TV Games Game Boy Color GameCube Xbox FireOS, Android, iOS, Windows Phone December 3, 2014 Java ME |genre = Racing |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: E |media = |requirements = |input = |cabinet = |arcade system = |CPU = |sound = |display = }} '''Greeny Phatom Kart '''is a racing game based on Greeny Phatom, and released between 2000 and 2001. It was developed by "Balls" and published by Fox Interactive and Sony Wonder for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation 2, Sega Dreamcast, Greeny Arcade, Plug 'N Play TV Games, and Game Boy Color in 2000, while the 2001 version was released for the GameCube and Xbox. PlayStation Game Boy Advance and Microsoft Windows ports were planned, but they were cancelled the gba's port prototype was given to Robert Stainton As A Chistmas Present In 2006. It was released in 2000 in North America and Europe and in 2001 in Japan. The ports for FireOS, Android, Windows Phone and iOS were developed by Slik Games South and published under "Balls" LLC's owner Apple Entertainment, Inc's THQ label in 2014. Playable characters *Little Guy *Dr. Beanson *Geo Guy *Greeny Michael *Dr. *Gree Guy *Dr. PBS *Green Bob *Dr. Clown *Santed Sailor *Lucas Guy *Scratch Cat Unlockable characters *Dr. Beanclownson (unlockable when you win 2 races) *Gittle Luy (unlockable when you click on the letters "M" and "E" on the title screen) *Pixar Lamp (unlockable when you are placed 1st place) *Pacman (unlockable when you win 5 races) *Television Twins (unlockable when you win 10 races) *Little Guy 2 (unlockable when you win 25 races) *Little Girl (unlockable when you click on the letters "K" and "T" on the title screen) *Moctor (unlockable when you click on the letters "M", "O", "K", "T", "E", and "R" on the title screen) *Viacom (unlockable when you race on Logoville for the first time) *Gangster Sailor (unlockable when you win 45 races) *Beanson (unlockable when you play as Dr. Beanson 3 times) *Earthy Guy (unlockable when you play as Little Guy 3 times) *Gree Girl (unlockable when you play as Little Girl 3 times) *Evil Barney (unlockable when you play as Scratch Cat 12 times) *Little Guy 5 (unlockable when you play as Little Guy 16 times) *Little Guy 12 (unlockalbe when you click the letters "K", "E", And "F", on the title screen) Cups The "Little Guy Forevers" Cup This cup has the following courses: *123 Greeny Phatom *The Amusement Park *Beach Park *Universal Studios The "Wacky O's" Cup This cup has the following courses: *123 Greeny Michael *Pacman's Maze *The World of Angry Birds *Logoville The "Geo O's" Cup This cup has the following courses: *123 Geo's World *Greeny City *Geoshea World *Minionland The Doink O's Cup *123 Greeny Phatom Plaza *Evil Barney's Liar *Pizza Land *123 Keithy City Greeny Phatom Re-Mastered Collection In May 2015, Night Dive Studios, Stainton Enterprises and OK Labs announced a re-mastered game collection, that is available in Steam, Gog.com Galaxy, Xbox One, PS4, Wii U and Xbox 360. Category:Video Games Category:Article stubs Category:Non-canon